Of Sake And Sexual Preferences
by Bellebelle3
Summary: Bankotsu, fearless leader of the band of seven is...slightly tipsy and feeling rather evil, so he decides to confuse our poor half demon...what will occur? Shonen ai! .


Sumary: Bankotsu, fearless leader of the band of seven is...slightly tipsy and feeling rather evil, so he decides to confuse our poor half demon...what will occur? Shonen ai! .

Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha.

I don't know why I' m doing this. I've been struck down by a flu virus...and I was watching a amv of Inuyasha...and this plot bunny leaped on me.

Of Sake And Sexual Preferences:

The silence of the countryside, to Inuyasha, was bliss. It was quite surprising really, that the brash half dog demon, who was normally the loudest of their small group, could find solace in the gentle humming of silence. His left ear twitched in a somewhat adorable fashion as the buzzing of a fly caused his senses to tighten. Inuyasha's trusty Tetsusaiga lay in his lap, as a clawed hand gripped the helm of the mighty sword. White hair ran is waves down the half demon's back, as striking, golden eyes searched the heavens. Relaxing,he allowed himself to melt back into the long, downy grass as he prepared himself for sleep.

Not so far away from this quiet, calm scene, the ground appeared to tremble as a large halberd came into view under the starlit sky. Moonlight shone off the carefully polished blade, which gleamed like a dragon's tooth in the darkness. Silky, waist length hair was adorned in a braid that ran down the specter's back. Large, onyx like eyes shone in the dimming light, as pearl like teeth were shown in a smirk as clever eyes caught out the deep red of Inuyasha's clothing. He grinned again, before swaying dangerously, accidentally on purpose behading a few tulips.

At this point, the fearless Band of Seven leader, Bankotsu, let out a hearty laugh...before falling over.

Inuyasha leaped up, his hand reaching for the handle of his blade...before blinking in surprise as a empty flask bottle rolled to his feet. Bankotsu didn't seem to be the least bit bothered by Inuyasha's presence: instead, he was watching the stars, his braid flung out and trailing in the grass. Feeling a little huffy,(seeing as he hated to be ignored) Inuyasha nudged the band of seven leader with his foot.

"What...the _hell _are you playing at?" Inuyasha growled, feeling the sudden urge to wrench Bankotsu's braid around his face and attempt to throttle him with it. "Hm?" Lazily, Bankotsu opened one eye and peered at Inuyasha, his face holding the look "not bothered." "Why, is it illegal for a man to relax once in a while...not that I obey any rules of course." He studied Inuyasha with a frown as Tetsusaiga was inches away from just touching the end of his nose. It seemed that his eyes were slightly glazed over.

Feeling his anger flare up, the blade trembled, causing Bankotsu to smile. A minute passed.

"Cut the crap, Bankotsu! You're up to something, I know it." Bankotsu propped himself up on his elbows and yawned openly. Inuyasha instantly caught the whiff of sake.

"You're drunk."

"I am?" Bankotsu placed a finger on his chin in mock confusion, his eyes never losing their mischievous glint. "Oh...so I am." Suddenly he cracked his knuckles, his grin widening. "I believe that is legal to, eh?" Black eyes met gold. For a moment, nobody moved.

At that moment, in a vast tangle of bodies, Bankotsu, the slightly tipsy leader, and Inuyasha, the severely pissed off dog demon, tried their own at hand to hand combat. It didn't go exactly as planned. Bankotsu...(despite only being human)was stronger then Inuyasha, and had managed to pin him down like a submissive female wrench. Inuyasha, of course, was furious. His face glowed red as their was...ahem, unwanted contact between the two bodies, as he writhed underneath the bulk of Bankotsu. It was refreshingly wrong, to see the smirking leader above him, a devilish tremor in his eyes.

"Whats wrong Inuyasha? Something bothering you?" The tension between the two men tightened as Inuyasha glared a thousand daggers in Bankotsu's direction. It didn't help that Bankotsu chose to at that moment...to be a complete ass. Grinning, he leant down and Inuyasha, eyes widening. felt the warm surface of his tongue slide across his cheek. Feeling the soft coaxing of Bankotsu's tongue, Inuyasha shivered, before wrapping his fingers around the helm of his Tetsusaiga, before he attempted to whack Bankotsu around the head with it.

Eyes darkening, the Mercenary's hand swiftly caught the blow, raising a eyebrow at Inuyasha's clumsy attack. Still, he continued his torture.

"My...my. If Kagome ever found out..."

"There is nothing to be found out!" Inuyasha snapped, his cheeks turning into tomatoes and his eyes taking on a murderous stance.

"Inuyasha,there is no need to be so defensive about it..."

"_I'm not being defensive!"_

"Well...how do you know...if your not gay?"

"I just know, you bastard!"

Bankotsu sighed in "defeat."

"If you say so Inuyasha...I believe you." (nudge, nudge, wink wink). Grinning, he lifted a leg and pressed it within the inner sanctums of Inuyasha's thighs. Inuyasha's face bloosmed into a fresh shade of crimson.

"Y-you Pervert!"

He growled in the pits of his throat as he struggled some more, his fists clenching as Bankotsu's face drifted nearer. Bankotsu's voice dropped to a whisper as a smirk overtook his bronzed, handsome face. "If your so sure...then you won't enjoy...this."

Suddenly, the gap between them closed.

Kagura was wandering home, quite happily on her large feather. There was something quite peaceful about just gliding on the wind, with the moonlight streaming though her hair. Kohaku sat away from the beautiful demoness: his dark eyes were scanning the landscape. Bored as he was, it was better then Kanna's extremely exciting game of "Counting trees." Suddenly, the innocent's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he noticed two familiar figures that seemed to be...embracing on the ground.

"Is that Bankotsu-Sama?"

Yawning, Kagura lazily followed his trail of sight before her mouth fell upon in a very unladylike manner. Moving as quickly as the wind she commanded, she placed two shaking pale hands over Kohaku's eyes.

However, that didn't stop her from watching.

Fin

Muhahahah! Kagura felt the call of the fangirl..

Uh, this was just a early birthday pressie to myself really. Turning one year older on the 27th...

Anyway, please comment if you have time, thankies.


End file.
